Vilgax Conquers: Part 1
Preview Ben and Rook are chasing Vilgax in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): Can't this thing go any faster? (Rook): My space transport you refer to as "thing" can go no faster! (Ben): Then its time to fly! Ben jumps out and transforms into Dinoflight. (Dinoflight): I got you now, Vilgax! Sqawk! Vilgax shoots at Dinoflight's Omnitrix symbol he falls to the grounfd and times outt. (Ben): Ooff! That hurt. Ben looks at the Omnitrix and sees somthing is wrong with it. (Ben, Messing with the Omnitrix): Somethings wrong alright. The Omnitrix turns Ben into Spikysaur. (Spikysaur): This is a new one. He chases after Vilgax Plot Previously, on Ben 23 (Vilgax): Don't deny me of destiny, Azmuth! (Azmuth): Very well...give Ben this for me. (hands Rook a short tube) Azmuth teleports away and Rook runs back to see Freezelizard getting defeated by Vilgax (Freezelizard): Ben 23...never loses. (freezes Vilgax, who melts the ice) (Rook): Stop! Rook blasts Vilgax as Freezelizard continues attacking Vilgax (Vilgax): Stop! (flies off) Ben and Rook are chasing Vilgax in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): Can't this thing go any faster? (Rook): My space transport you refer to as "thing" can go no faster! (Ben): Then its time to fly! Ben jumps out and transforms into Dinoflight. (Dinoflight): I got you now, Vilgax! Sqawk! Vilgax shoots at Dinoflight's Omnitrix symbol he falls to the ground and times out (Ben): Ooff! That hurt. Ben looks at the Omnitrix and sees something is wrong with it. (Ben, messing with the Omnitrix): I see something is wro- Stupid narrators! Stop saying my words! The Omnitrix turns Ben into Spikysaur. (Spikysaur): This is a new one. He chases after Vilgax (Spikysaur): Hey, Tentacle Frog, get back here! (Vilgax): A Vaxasaurian? That's new. (Spikysaur): And now, IT'S GYRO TIME! (punches Vilgax) (Vilgax): Hmmm....weak. (blasts him with his ruby) (Spikysaur): Augh! (detransforms) (Vilgax): I am tired of this. (creates smoke and teleports) (Ben): Hey! What's the deal?! (Rook): He has escaped. (Ben): We got a bigger issue here. They turn around to see a group of aggressive Aerophibians (Ben): Its gyro time! He transforms into Handy Man The Aerophibians' eyes glow red (Handy Man): Vilgax! The Omnitrix started to malfunction. (Handy Man) WHAT THE-(detransforms) (Rook): Let's do this, as humans say. (blasts the Aerophibians who fall immediately) Huh? (Ben): I think I know what's happening...They're rigged to blow! Hmmm...that's a new one. (transforms) (Mantaboost): And...MANTABOOST! (picks Rook up and flies off, as the Aerophibians explode) Gwen's house (Gwen): And....the dweeb needs my help! Uh huh. (Mantaboost): PLEASE! (Gwen): Who's that alien? (Rook): An Aerophibian from Aerophibia referred to as "Mantaboost" (Gwen): You are such an idiot. (Mantaboost): Okay, so this guy called Vilgax wants to kill everyone because he...I don't know why. The TV turns itself on and Vilgax is on the screen (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson and allies. No matter how much help you gain, you cannot defeat me, for I have power, the power of ten planets! (Ben): No. Never! (Tetrax): Need help? (Azmuth): You do. Vilgax has conquered Galvan B, resulting in almost total control of Galvan Prime's computer systems. Both are destroyed. (Ben): Wha? (Gwen): Vilgax blew up Galvan Prime and Galvan B. (Ben): Well....ahem, IT'S GYRO TIME! TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 Characters *Ben *Rook *Gwen Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens Used *Freezelizard *Dinoflight *Spikysaur *Handy Man *Mantaboost Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23 Category:Maximus Loo2012